Against All odds
by kami-of-chaos
Summary: Dragon ball ranma.. nuff said
1. Chapter 1

Against all odds A ranma 1/2 fanfic cross.  
By Archranma-the kami of chaos.

Prolouge

He ran fast faster than he ever thought possible. Faster than he ever thought he could. But he had to get away. Who knew how many more were dead because of his cowardrice? No it wasnt cowardrice it was bravado.  
Pride is what killed his family. Pride made him loose his best friend,  
his father and mother. He could still feel him. He wasnt used to that kind of ki technique. Coward thats what he was. No he knew he was buying some time for the others to escape. But he knew the only way for him to save them,  
would be to leave the planet. He hoped what was given to him last would help.  
His tail swished violently behind him. A reminder of what he lost, and what was gained. His true birthright. inwardly he sighed and wondered when he would see this planet again. He shed a tear into a small mirror and thought about where he'd have to go allowing the magic to take him to a new world. He knew Nexton was right behind him and he'd bring him to another world with him.

Nexton smiled. The chaos being will not escape so easily. 'It' though before following.  
He will kill him and return to his dimension the greatest in existence. 


	2. Chapter 2

Against all odds A ranma 1/2 cross fic By shadow saotome(aka Archranma)

chapter 1

She often wondered what it'd be like being normal. Not having super strength or participating in superpowered martial art tournaments.  
Or having both of your grandfathers legendary warriors.  
She sighed deeply as she looked around her area and nodded to a student who waved in her direction. She gazed wistfully at a couple who passed her by. Already eighteen and her boyfriends were all.  
dicks. She sometimes hated her liniage. Half of her boyfriends were either too afraid that she up and kill one of them by accident or the other half just wanted to be seen by the Great Hero's grandather.  
And it had been too peaceful recently. with her grandfathers final act of sacrafice nobody seemed to do anything anymore besides train.  
She walked slowly toward her next destination. Meeting her best friend as she walked along. They had to meet again today; her friends and family who go to the battle sight and just talk around the balls... did that even sound right? Her thoughts were interrupted by an incesent sound buzzing in her ear.

"PAN!"

"WAHH!" Son Pan fell to the floor shaked by her best friends scream.  
"what happened Bra?"

Bra looked at her friend and sighed as she helped her up.  
" I said whats wrong you seem distracted today."

Pan nodded.  
" I feel lonely Bra. I kinda wish sometimes that i wasnt related to Grandpa.."

"Oh this again. Listen Pan i told you it's alright if we dont get boyfriends right away. and it's far better to be sayajin than human." she sighed wistfully as well.  
" But it wouldnt be as hard to get a boyfriend we can keep." She looked around a bit.  
And pulled pan out of school.  
"Well come on we have to go to the mount to do our yearly offerings to uncle goku."

Pan just nodded. Then she heard gunshots in the distance.

Alright some action. The girls quickly ran outside to stop what ever crime is taking place.

Just beacuse it's safe from super powered villians, doesnt mean that its still safe from idiots who belive they are above the law. pan stopped for an instant and looked around that felt like an unbelievable power. one she never fought before. she hoped that all super powered monsters would have stayed away but it seems it didnt.

"Jeez hey bra do you feel that?" pan said.

Bra nodded." it felt as strong as poppa's first super sayajin level."

"well lets hurry i wanna see what this is." they both flew off into the distance.  
-  
Ranma cursed his luck. Not for the first time either. The damn mirror led him to some new world but not near anybody he could ask for information on his heritage. He sighed maybe he should look for some sorta clue or something. He started to walk taking in the surronding areas.  
He felt several strong auras but didnt know where they were he hadnt found out how to use that technique yet.

" I wonder if the power im feeling is coming from someone who know about my heritage.  
and i hope my friends are alright. Nexton will pay as soon as i get stronger"  
Ranma mused. He was stopped from further musings as several gunshots rang out from the bank across from him.

"Well at least i get to vent off my frustrations." Ranma said as he powered up In the blink of an eye he covered the distance took out the thugs and moved back.

"that was too easy." he said as he watched a pair of high powered girls fly towards where he was. "kuso better hightail it."

using the cloaking technique he learned from his father.  
he went into the shadows to find out what he could.

"pan do you see anyone?" Bra yelled. over the wind.

"no i dont feel the power anymore either." she said as she landed.

" i wonder who it was."Bra commented as she and pan took off for mt pau.  
-  
"maybe i better just find these people who can help me"  
ranma took out the nanban mirror and shed a tear.

"take me to the people who can tell me about my true heritage.

he was gone in a flash.  
-  
Mt pau.

The Z fighters all stood around the clearing by goku's grandfathers house. inside they placed the last ball the four star ball in the circle and watched them glow in unison.  
They had taken all of the dragon balls one year and each kept one ball gohan inisting that pan keep the four star ball. The Z fighters never made a wish knowing that goku was the new dragon protector. and it would take another two years to find the balls again.  
Everyone sat and looked at the balls each saying a silent prayer. even vegeta who always refuses to come and show his respect, always is the second to do so.  
after chi chi of course. Bra and pan seemed unusually quiet this time. Goten seemed to notice this.

Pan just looked toward Bra and said silently to her friend.  
"I just wish that we could find a boy to like us and could fight."

Bra nodded. And replied.  
"It wouldnt hurt if he was cute and maybe sayajin like us."

Suddenly the dragonballs flared to life and flashed once before turning to stone.

Goten was staring at his sister.

Bra stared at Pan for a bit in awe. "tell me we didnt?" she whispered.

"I think we did." she felt bad cause now her grandmother was crying hard over the balls.  
she watched as her parents went to comfort her. " at least they're still here." she said to herself.

Suddenly a portal appeared over her head and something heavy landed on her and Bra.

Everyone looked shocked as a handsome pigtailed boy stood up and glanced about the room.  
he helped the two girls up off the floor and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

" uh hi.. sorry bout this." Bra and Pan looked at him hungrily. Suddenly they heard goku's voice in the air around them.

" wish Granted"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes/rants:

" i had to take a break from writing about moons hopes and chronicles.  
im playin suikoden 3 and gta 3 so im gonna be outta commision soon.  
but i will be writing more. this is a dbgt sailormoon fic.  
sen me comments on any one of my stories. flames will be used to heat my cold lonely heart. laters 


	3. Chapter 3

Against all odds chapter 2- Flash heres ranma!

He stood there scratching his head nervously. Everyone around him had humongus power levels.  
well not all of them. The blue-haired woman, a black haired woman, and the guy with the scars had the lowest. he looked to his left. The green guy and the monk had the next highest.  
Next to the monk a blond woman who was standing next to a girl his size had the next highest.  
The little boy to his right was next he was as strong as the blonde girl.  
The strongest there was the two girls he landed on and the three spikey haired guys. The purple haired guy with the cool jacket was pretty strong too. He knew he was in big shit now.

"Who are You!" the short spikey haired one said menacingly.

"uh i think he said his name was ranma vegeta." the tall blue-haired woman said.

"QUIET ONNA!"vegeta yelled in her face. he returned his attention to the boy who was fidgeting nervously. vegeta smirked. "whats wrong boy? what are you scared of?"

"uh- it's nothing personal but is that guy ok?"ranma said pointing at piccolo.

gohan looked thoughtful."what do you mean?"

"he's green. isnt that like a bad thing"

piccolo fell .everyone else snickered. vegeta just smirked before schooling his features.  
"i'll ask once more who are you?"

"didnt the blue haired lady say it? My name is ranma saotome."

bulma decided to intervene before vegeta killed the poor boy. she looked at Pan and Bra. she giggled.  
apparantly they both had some crush on this guy. but that wasnt new. she smirked as she took in his features he was defenitly handsome if she was just a bit younger she would sack him... oh yeah then theres vegeta.  
which she needed to stop before he killed this boy.

"Stop it vegeta." she said forcefully vegeta looked away backing down a bit but still grumbling about kawiikune tomboys.

ranma heard this and snickered earning him a glare from Bra and Bulma.

"Now listen ranma we just want you to answer some questions. like where did you come from?"

ranma shrugged he didnt know who these people were but he knew they were strong. maybe they could help. " uh actually i come from a diffrent dimension. i came looking for some infomation on my heratage."

piccolo snorted and dende looked apprehensible. of course it was vegeta to speak first.  
"what do we look like boy?"vegeta crossed his arms and glared at ranma.  
"historians?"

"well actually you..." ranma refrained from speaking the next part because he didnt want to get into a fight with the people who might help him. "..um might be able to help me." he showed them the nanban mirror.

"This is the nanban mirror, with one tear and a word it allows the wielder to teleport to a diffrent time.. or dimension." dende's eyes went wide. bulma looked around wondering if this was someones kid from the future like trunks was.

"so youre telling us that, that mirror can take you anywhere at anytime?" Son goten asked hopefully. ranma nodded.

"go-chan what are you thinking?"viedel asked her brother in law.

"we can go rescue dad!" he said excitedly.

"huh?" was the general reply.

"if we can go back in time as powerful as we are we can stop shenron and keep dad alive." he continued.

"yeah thats a great idea uncle goten" Pan agreed wholeheartedly."

"That might not work." gohan interuppted.

"why not papa" goten said. he heard stories about his grandpa and wanted to see him.

"because remeber when trunks came from the future? He said that when he went back to fight 17 and 18 he killed them. but in our time cell devoured 18 and 17 to become perfect." he said noticing 18 flinch alittle at the cell games.

"whats your point?" vegeta asked.

"well vegeta if we do go back we'll only create an alternate world where otousan lives and the 'us' there will be with him." everyone looked downcast at that.

Bra looked up at ranma who looked very confused. "is this true?"she asked everyone stared at ranma a bit. hope in their eyes.

"ano, i have no idea whatcha talking about but uh, gohan-san is right the mirror will bring you to a diffrent world,dimension or alternate timeline."everyone looked downcast.

vegeta still was glaring at ranma."that still doesnt explain why you are here?"everyone looked up at ranma as he shifted nervously.

"ano, well i asked the mirror to take me to where i can find the truth about my past and i landed here. i also asked it to take me to the people who would know and here i am."

" hey sis didnt you make a wish?"goten asked pan.

"uhh heh heh no." pan said looking nervous under the glares of her parents.

"well what did you want to ask us?" piccolo asked.

ranma looked uncomfortable before he unrapped his tail from his sash.  
everyone looked on with wide eyes.

"you you youre a sayajin!" Pan and Bra yelled.

" how's that possible there are no sayans left!" vegeta yelled.

"uh yeah i think thats what my mom said." ranma said thoughtfully. then he grimaced.  
"look um i dont mean ta seem rude or nothin, but theres something really bad coming this way. from the feel of it he'll be here in a year."ranma said.

"who?"chi chi asked.

ranma looked very shaken."Nexton"  
-  
whos nexton? yamcha asked.

"nexton is someone who took everything i held dear and threw it away.  
i guess i can start at the beggining. I guess i can trust you guys.  
hopefully you'll help me out as well..."

" first of all you should know i spent eighteen years of my life training in the martial arts. everyday was a battle with a ghost or mad mob or demon, youkai, succubus, superpowered martial artist. i had three fiancess that were always at each others throat, a psycho girl who wannted to marry me as well, a superpowered granny, a lech who was just as powerful, a father who thinks with his belly, and recently was engaged to a demon named mara and a goddess named urd. my closest friends are either trying to marry me or kill me. and i have a curse. a chinese one."

" may you live in interesting times."bulma commented.

"heh, interesting indeed. but you need ta know the real truth... it started after i beat the god-king saffron. a year later it all went to hell"

nerima.

it is a beautiful day around the town the skys were clear of clouds and people. and it seemed quiet on the tendo front maybe there will be peace today some residents hope. heh yeah right.

"It's always quiet before the storm." happosai said contemplatedly before looking at the tendo house. he hoped that they could weather what would come. he puffed on his pipe once again before finding cologne.

nekohanten

" Hurry up with that board Mousse before son in law comes over." cologne said. she knew ranma and the tendo girl were always wrong she could feel it in her bones, but the real problem was why.

"aiya great grandmother why dont we just take advantage while air-ranma is depressed like is now"  
shampoo said.

cologne sighed. shampoo's japanese did get alot better in her three year stay in japan but her tact didnt.  
she didnt seem to realize.. " that ranma is now an honorary amazon shampoo. And unless he wants to be your groom he will not be. Now hurry up and help mousse with the boards, son in laws aura will be easily seen by the monster that comes this way." the door suddenly opened and happosai calmly walks to a table.

Mousse wanders over to the table and stares at the shrunken pervert"  
Your right elder it is a monster. Ouch" mousse glared at the pervert while massaging the lump on his head.

"so cologne-chan i take it you felt it too?" happosai said while lighting his pipe.

"you too, Happy?" he nodded. " I see, then we are all in grave danger. i wonder if even ranma will beat this one.

"The boy has a habit of beating the odds doesnt he?"

" yes he does. He's on his way here now. Lets hope he is up to the job"

meanwhile i was walking toward the nekohanten unaware of anydanger. heh i was unaware of anything.  
i had begun moping about one of my fiances in particular. akane tendo.  
we were engaged since birth. we opposed greatly of it. until jusendo.  
after jusendo we got along lots better but i can never have happiness.  
aparantly we were cousins. third cousins. my mother found out. the irony was that i constintly acted like her cousin. i was feeling preety depressed. i loved her by then. so the art was my only repise. i took a deep breath. whatever the ghoul had planned i was sure to beat. no one beats ranma saotome.. or so i thought.

ranma walked in the nekohanten took the sceneary around him. notcing the boards and happosai.

"good afternoon honored elder, freak." he said as he bowed formally to cologne.

"hello ranma."

" hello sonny."

"hey whats with all the boards?"ranma inquired.

"they are to sheild your ki." happosai stated looking up.

"from what?"

" from something that was supposed to be gone along time ago."cologne said looking up.

"which is?"

" one hundred years ago there were these race of beings that live outside of this dimension once came to earth to take it over. How ever they are a prideful race. They do battle with the strongest beings on the planet. At that time me and happosai along with a man from a planet named jurai were some who were approached. the three of us along with one of the sailor senshi were able to banish it back to it's planet.  
The problem is that it could always come back. we were to stong for it.  
at the time though a year later he came back. stronger. he easily over powered me and happy. but the man yosho and the senshi pluto drived him off. the next year the man yosho could not help any longer. finally the senshi pluto by herself used a sealed technique which would allow us years to shape a warrior stong enough to kill it. she gave us techniques and artifacts to live till that time.yosho did not need such things though he hoped that he had an heir to do what was needed. the senshi pluto said she'd have warriors, which are those sailor senshi that you've no doubt seen on the news. they have magical auras and cannot be sensed. me and happy have been searching for an heir for many years then you came along. we both knew you would be strong enough to take him down. he seemed to have a weakness to pure martial arts. you have the gift of the art and of immortality. the curse you own makes you effectivly immortal you can die but you will not die of old age or diease or minor wounds like gunfire and the such. because of the phoniex pill you are immune to fire period. not even magma. before you ask why we didnt beat saffron ourselves i only had one pill. i needed to make you the warrior that i needed. i know this is a big thing but i have been watching your progress in training.  
you are stronger than even me and happosai and the sailor senshi combined. i dont know how but you are.  
and such you are our only hope." she looked up and creased her eyebrow.

ranma stood there with his mouth wide open. He was immortal? he was that strong?the senshi? he couldnt belive it. " when does he come?"

happosai and cologne fidgeted and looked up again.  
He's already here...

To be continued.

Authors rants: ha ha aha haha archranma could not be seen this day. he is currently off training,  
so i took control of his mind and made a chapter. i am Majiin Kirby. i reside in the back of his mind.  
his Id if you will. hahahahahahahahahahaahaha

stay tooned. 


End file.
